Ginny Weasley and the Dementors of Azkaban
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: POA AU Ginny Weasley would never have dreamed that the events of her second year could possibly rival her first. Pairings not declared. Revising chapters as of 11/09/11
1. September

Ginny Weasley and the Dementors of Azkaban

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter the movies wouldn't ever be so horribly inaccurate.

Also I have no personal issues with the Welsh, but I do watch Torchwood(something else I don't own) and I'm taking from Jack's humor with Rhys and Gwen when I bring up the Welsh.

September 1st

"Go Away Ginny" resounded in my head as I stood alone in the train corridor. 'I should have known, Ron doesn't really want me around after all…and neither do Harry or Hermione….' 12 year old Ginny Weasley held herself and her resolve. 'No more tears just because someone doesn't want you' she demanded of herself, willing away the sudden rejection. After a few deep breathes she fiddled with her long and thick ginger waves, highlighted by days spent under the Egyptian sun and regained her composure. Her full cotton white eyelet skirt swished a bit as she walked past compartments full of students she never got to know the year before and wanted nothing to do with her now.

With each step she felt the load of her pack; the purple patched corduroy was over-filled with books, art supplies and her uniform, causing the leather latch to stretch. The weight of her bag pulled her shoulders back, and the puffed sleeves of her buttercup yellow blouse stood out nearly as much as her already budding form. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the school year had ended, no owls from Luna, nothing from any of her roommates, and even Hermione only sent her bits and pieces through her letters to Ron. The train was cold and the sky outside was growing darker as she grew weary from her situation, she about gave up as she neared the end of the train, and was prepared to stay with the luggage in the caboose when a door slid open after she passed it.

"You can sit with us if you'd like."

She stilled at the words spoken with an aristocrat's accent. The same accent that called her Harry's girlfriend over a year ago.

Wand in hand she turned around slowly, the impish red head faced Malfoy standing like a silver shadow in the dim corridor. His white skin almost glowed against his black clothes, and despite herself she would have loved to sketch the scene before her. Draco Malfoy had grown taller over the summer, just like Ron, but he actually paid attention to his posture and poise, only adding to his stature.

"Any and all of these compartments are available to you. You only need to knock and the doors will open." He spoke with a confidence that replaced his normal false bravado before showing her just how true his words were. He barely tapped one door when the heads of several of his fellow Slytherins popped out the rest around them, watching them as if they were some sort of play.

"Why should I?" she responded with equal etiquette, silently adding 'Trust another Slytherin? Especially the son of the man who ruined me?' without letting her fear and anger be exposed. She wasn't stupid enough to try anything in the snake pit.

His grey eyes glanced to an older girl in another compartment, who suddenly closed the door to her compartment, and quickly the others followed like dominos. They were virtually alone when he spoke again.

"On behalf of the House of Malfoy I wish to apologize for the events of last year."

"Explain." She would not be swayed by sincerity, though she was bound by modus operandi. Even Tom had been sincere in everything he said. "On behalf of the House of Weasley I will listen to your apology and consider it. You have two minutes before I start throwing curses." 'If I have to, at least none of the others will be able to intervene.'

There was a ghost of a smile on his face that did not match is eyes. "I will, I swear on my wand I will, if you would only come inside first, where there are suitable witnesses."

Her brown eyes widened at his pledge. 'He just vowed against his wand. He must be serious, if something were to happen to me at all his wand would crack.' "If you insist on going to go to such lengths." She could still manage a peak at his smirk as he opened the door for her, bowing as she walked past him.

"Here let us have it" Crabbe offered immediately, taking her bag from her before she could protest. He effortlessly swung it up with the rest of their luggage. "You shouldn't have to carry around something so heavy. I bet it weighs more than you do" She couldn't help but notice he didn't look as incompetent or menacing in his crisp cobalt shirt that forced her to realize his eyes were a startling dark blue.

"What is in that? It looked like the seams were going to rip at any given moment" Daphne Greengrass asked, but surprisingly Ginny found it was an insult, just curiosity. The golden girl wore a French blue sundress was adorned with white polka dots and her curly hair was in white ribbons.

"Oh, the essentials, books, art supplies, my uniform."

"You draw?"

"Daphne - not that I don't want you to get to know her but this is a bit off topic, Ginny can we call you Ginny?" Malfoy asked from behind her, and while he wasn't cruel to her like he was Ron, this was the most sincerely nice he'd been in front of her, let alone to her. "Has only given me two minutes before she starts cursing me."

"Only my family and friends call me Ginny…" She was caught off guard by their friendly behavior. These were the children of Tom's minions, she had expected them to already be covered in his dark magic, but she felt nothing of the sort coming from them. She felt herself relax a little.

"Would you rather Ginevra?" Blaise Zambini offered, his slight Italian accent causing her not to hate her name entirely. He was dressed just as nicely has Malfoy, only he was dressed in solid pure white, accentuating his olive skin and ebony hair.

"Oh what a lovely name." It was Millicent Bulstrode who had spoken now and the rather large brunette seemed envious. "Your mother's idea I take it?" Ginny nodded, her artistic eye noticing that Bulstrode looked so much better in her cinched maroon blouse and black pencil skirt then her shapeless school robes. It took off at least a stone from her appearance. Ginny had always thought the girl was built like a box, but it was clear now she was hiding a pleasant hourglass figure.

"If you haven't noticed she has a thing for old romantic names. She had been dying to use Ginevra since Percy was born."

"You're lucky, my _grandmother_ named me, after _her grandmother,_" Ginny nodded in true sympathy for the girl. Millicent was an antique name even in Wizarding Britain.

"Ah yes your brothers, most of them are named after the Knights of the Round Table. My elder sister Peony was in Charles year, had a bit of a crush on William though…Mum was so worried, that is until she actually met him…"

Ginny nodded to Parkinson who looked delicate in her magenta empire waist dress and her short curly black hair pulled back in a matching hair band.. House rivalry never mattered to the girls of Hogwarts when it came to Bill. "There's a reason Bill gets away with his life whenever Mum asks him to change his hair or clothes."

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Ginev-"

"Oh just Ginny please" She insisted. "Ginevra means I'm in trouble."

Malfoy smiled. It was a little disturbing, mainly since it made him cute. '_but I don't really want anyone calling me Ginevra…not since Tom kept using it' _She glanced around and found the others seemed very happy with themselves as well.

"Ginny Weasley, I, Draco stand in front of you and witness as the heir to the House of Malfoy and profess an undying apology with the deepest regret for the harm befallen you maneo annus. "

"I, Blaise Zambini of the House of Zambini, bear witness to the apology of the Heir of the House of Malfoy. Do you Ginevra of the House of Weasley accept?"

"If maneo annus was so regrettable to the House of Malfoy, why did the Lord of the House of Malfoy give me the diary in the first place?"

Malfoy's demeanor tightened with her cold words. "It was meant to be a strategic move, one that would please the Dark Lord and damage your father's reputation as well as his department. It would make your lives more vulnerable to economic needs, and more pliable to the idea of a match that would help elevate such issues. He never dreamed the Dark Lord would harm a pureblood witch, especially one of your standing. He never harmed pureblood children before; it was assumed that you would have been in safe hands."

"Your father's stupidity knows no bounds." Malfoy glared at her accordingly but it wasn't as harsh as it should have been. "The damage of the first war alone is evident that children were the least safe of all. How many will never exist because of the deaths caused by the Deatheaters?"

"You have a valid point." It was Marcus Flint. "One that Pansy made earlier this summer. It turned out no one really kept track of that during the war, and after people just wanted to forget."

"My father works in the Ministry Department of Histories. Before me; no one had ever made a legal documentation of how many families were lost in the war. Extinguished. Well, given the resources at my disposal Daphne, Blaise, Vincent, Greg, Draco, we _all_ researched it. The loss is sickening, the War to cleanse our blood of muggles, and muggleborns actually cost us the blood of more pureblood families than the slow dilution of integration."

Ginny never really expected the apology to lead to this, she was half expecting Malfoy to hand her a bag of gold and be done with it. The idea that the children of Deatheaters were defecting astounded her, she knew Tom wanted to instill absolute loyalty from birth. She couldn't help from frowning at Parkinson's wording. It was clear the racism had managed to be taught. "You do know I do not believe muggles dilute the blood."

Crestfallen, Parkinson made a whimper of sorts and turned to Blaise.

"I think, Ginny, regardless of your beliefs you should allow Pansy hers. Those who fought for the Dark Lord did believe in dilution of the blood, they still do, and now they wish to preserve. The point is that the Dark Lord carelessly wasted away the bloodlines: Prewett, Black, Haverty, Maverick, Windsor, Harkness and more are all gone forever. Without these families wizards will be forced to seek mates outside the Wizarding world in a few generations in order to safely reproduce. Everyone in this compartment is related, even as distant as fourth or fifth cousins, even you and Draco are in some manor or form."

"Through the Blacks, but my mother is a Prewett. She was the only one to have children. The name died with her brothers when they were killed by Dolohav and four others. Dolohav is the only that survived that night."

"Exactly our point, the true results of the war is an atrocity. Once we had the documentation we showed our parents. Most of whom you are well aware followed the Dark Lord."

"Yes. More than a few even went to school with Tom."

"Tom? You refer him to his first name?" Malfoy asked in awe, looking at her like he had never seen her before.

"It's the name his mother gave him, after his _muggle _father."

She took more pleasure in stating that little fact then she really should have. It was a fact she had only told Bill and Charlie, when they took her to lunch in Cairo, and only because they weren't treating her like breakable witches glass. They treated her like she was the strongest witch they knew, knowing what it took to survive such a possession for so long. They were proud of her and looked at her with a new form of respect. Just like the Slytherins had done the whole conversation.

"Did you-"

"just say"

"That _the Dark Lord_"

"The former Heir of Slytherin"

"The vile wizard that wiped out half of us"

"for the sake of blood _purity_"

"was a _half-blood?"_

"_I think I'm going to faint"_

Ginny stared at the Slytherin Quidditch Captain; he was as green as his shirt. She hadn't had much previous interaction with him. To be honest he left her alone whenever he came across her in the halls. 'Probably for fear of by beaters of brothers'

"Adds a bit more salt to the wound doesn't it?"

"_How did we not know this?"_

"_Who would have suspected it?" _She supplied, giving Malfoy some credit. Dumbledore was the one who came for Tom when he was eleven; Dumbledore is the only alive to remember he lived in an orphanage in Wales."

"He's _Welsh_ too boot" Malfoy joked, his body relaxed and he sat down next to Blaise.

"No wonder he was so hard to please" Blaise joined in. The two of them were clearly closer than she ever thought they would be, they fit next to each other like the twins.

"Add that to list of what went wrong during the first war."

"Item eleventy one is so noted."

"Thank you Pansy. Where were we again? Ah yes, our parents. Their reactions were as expected, first came the denial, mostly from our fathers. Then the glares from our mothers, who seemed to keep better track of these things mentally. Finally regret and clarity, which is what lead to this." Malfoy handed her a crisply followed parchment. "It's a written formal apology from my father, Lord of the House of Malfoy, legalizing that the admittance Malfoy's did indeed harm you, and an official statement that we will always be in debt to _you,_ Ginny, until you deem it repaid. It details the circumstances and all of the parties involved. Given your lineage and his, it defaults that he too was guilty. The second paper is a copy of a formal document that was sent to the Ministry, declaring you the Heir of Slytherin."

Ginny could hardly believe it, but took the parchment, "I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"It's true you weren't born the Heir of Slytherin, and according to my Mother's complex records of the families, you actually haven't a recorded drop of Slytherin's blood in you. Remarkable, considering the Weasley's have been around since Merlin, and in Britain no less. I assume it has to with the fact that your bloodline mixed with Gryffindor some time back in the 1100s, and given the feud between the families it's understandable that they wouldn't mingle. It's just amazing that they accomplished it for so long."

"It doesn't hurt that the second most direct lines feud themselves." Parkinson interrupted with a sly look. Ginny was still too busy looking over the parchments to notice Malfoy turn to her, his grey eyes pleading. Parkinson returned with a sniff and looked away.

"However, given the nature of the crimes committed against you, the old laws are very plain in the consequences. He threatened your life, your innocence, and left you forever changed. While the laws were written with other crimes in mind, it still applies, and as such his titles and estates have been forfeited to you. The House of Malfoy has created a separate vault in your name, adding to it a sum of funds equal to Slytherins, one that we will continue to add ten percent of our annual income for no more or no less than seven generations."

She finally found the papers for the bank; the numbers took her breath away. Her balance was higher than her actual vault number. She could support her whole family on the interest itself. "Why was I not consulted before this came to be?"

"You were unreachable. Owls were sent only to come back tired and testy. We suspect a barrier was placed on you to keep the public from attacking you with mail. Your name never appeared in the papers, after all, not even in the article about your father winning the lottery. The Goblins tried to contact you directly in Egypt, but you were never alone long enough, and you know how Goblins are. Privacy isn't just a word to them."

"Since the House of Malfoy has already decided this _for_ me _without _my knowledge I would dearly like to know the catch." She had no idea about anyone doing anything to stop her from receiving owls, but she didn't trust Malfoy and the others enough to let them know that. She just hoped that was why she never received word from Luna.

"The only _catch_ would be that great wealth comes with great responsibility and as heir apparent to such a noble house you must attend the most prestigious balls and events. Not that _you_ wouldn't already be attending such events, or at least invited to them after your 13th birthday. You will now hold a title, and be announced as such. That and hordes of sycophants are going to be sickeningly sweet to you."

"Joyous." Ginny folded the parchment back up and placed it in her inner coat pocket. "Since this is already on Goblin record, I Ginevra of the House of Weasley, Heir to the House of Slytherin, accept the apology of the House of Malfoy and all that comes with it. Now, since I've done what you wanted I need to go before the twins start looking for me."

"Of course," Greg stood this time and got her bag down. But it was handed to Malfoy, who had spoken up. "This bag is far too heavy for you, may I carry it?"

"I don't believe that would be very wise," Ginny stated and with a silent movement of her wand the bag floated in mid-air. "Thank you again." And with that she walked out of the compartment and headed to the other end of the building, as a collection of amazed eyes watched her go, the large bag floating behind her.

AN: For my virtuous readers, I am not giving up on this story, but I am rewriting it. One reason is that for some reason the format is all wrong on the site! It's annoying. Another is that I have been taking writing classes for a year or so, and they are actually helping! I think I did a better job the second go.

I will update next four chapters, and January will be redone completely. I wrote it for Comet Moon's birthday, and while it's good, I can do better.

If I can keep up this rate, I should be able to write October tomorrow night, or at the very least Friday morning.

Thank you!

Cerdwyn3


	2. October

Ginny Weasley and the Dementors of Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. If I did I wouldn't have to work and life would be sweet.

October 31st

Two months had passed and Ginny could still feel Tom's cold breath on her neck. She had never felt so vulnerable than she did that day on the train. Finding out that she had been placed under an Anti-Owl barrier of sorts without her knowledge had been unsettling but it was nothing compared to the events that followed.

She had been searching for Luna on the train, after leaving her pack with the Twins and Lee Jordan. While she wouldn't recommend just anyone leaving their things with the Twins, they knew she wasn't just anyone. The twins had already tested Ginny growing up and she proved a worthy adversary. Dangerous not only for her natural talent at curses and hexes, but because she could get _them _in trouble for things _she_ had done. The twins were so proud of her. Especially since Ron's lack of deviousness left them feeling like outcasts at times. Bill and Charlie weren't as uptight as Percy tended to be, but they were perfect sons. Headboy, Quidditch Captain, excellent grades and each following their respectable dreams. Well more respectable than a Joke Shop, at least in the eyes of their mother.

Of course, Ginny's dreams of professional Quidditch Chaser or Auror or Unspeakable are not as respectable in Molly's eyes as being a well married wife and mother of god knows how many children.

Ginny knew it wasn't as if her mother didn't want her daughter to achieve her dreams, she just thought there that no role was more rewarding than wife and mother.

Ginny couldn't disagree with her, her mum was the best, but well, she just wanted more in life than staying at home and now she had the means to do whatever she like.

She was now, technically speaking, a legal adult in the eyes of the Ministry. She could do whatever she like, apparate, leave school, marry, and run to some far off place, without anyone being able to do or say anything! It was quite an astounding power, tempting to use, even more tempting to abuse. She couldn't fathom why Harry didn't exercise his right as Lord of the House of Potter to escape the Dursley's, but she supposed Harry wasn't that sort of person. There must be an important reason for sacrificing his summers in that horrid place.

Unless he just didn't know he could just leave whenever he liked. But that would be absurd, surely someone would have told him by now…Ron at the very least….

It was the quandary that had Ginny's mind occupied during her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Lupin was going over what they needed to know for their first exam, but Ginny had found Tom was useful for something at least, because she knew everything he knew at the point he made the diary, she knew everything she was being taught in second year already. Even with her favorite professors like Lupin and Snape it was quite boring; except she was at least in class with Luna at times, who in fact had tried contacting her over the summer. Ginny had spent her first few weeks reading all the undeliverable letters Luna had written, and per the other girl's request, responded to them accordingly. It was amusing to say the least. Luna had quite the imagination and would speculate what sorts of creatures were stopping her owl. Ginny's favorite involved a perilous partnership between the prolocks and pixies.

"Chocolate" Ginny stated mindlessly with her class mates. Lupin had just asked them the bonus question on their exam "What sweet will help you overcome the feeling of hopelessness brought on by a Dementor?" Since that first day on the train, she had eaten enough chocolate that it wouldn't be hard for someone to mistake her for Ron. It was, unfortunately, starting to make her sick just thinking about it. For that alone she could hate the Dementors. She also hated that it seemed only Harry was affected worse than she was. Tom had that affect on you.

She suspected it was because he knew so much about them. He had been fascinated by them from the start, how they used fear to cripple and kill. By his third year he knew all of their strengths and weaknesses. He knew what could be done make the experience worse for you. He could control them.

And most importantly he could stop them.

The Patronus Charm.

She knew she could use it to. It wouldn't be easy, but she was already able to do it as if she were Tom. His happiest memory, the day he found out he was a wizard, was easy enough to use. It was also his most cherished memory, the proof that he was better than the other orphans.

Now it was just a matter of perfecting it for her.

Unlike most of the spells she knew from Tom, the Patronus Charm was personal. It required her own happiest memory to produce her own Patronus. She was determined; she didn't want to rely on Tom's Basilisk to protect her from the memory of Tom. She wanted to protect herself.

The hardest part about practicing the charm was finding a secluded area, and as the weather chilled, that was near impossible _inside _the castle. Especially with Percy watching over her like a hawk this year. Thankfully she had been able to find her own little niche.

"Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley. Ginny. _Ginevra!"_

"Oh!" Professor Lupin had startled her. He stood in front of her desk and the rest of the students had already left. "I'm sorry Professor, I must have got lost in my own thoughts."

"You have been doing that quite a lot. If your marks weren't the highest in your year, I would be worried." His worn face warmed with a wistful smile. "You remind me of my old schoolmates. James and Sir-eh They were often bored the first few years. Naturals that they were."

'James and Sir? Sir…Sirius? Did he mean Sirius? Sirius Black?' Ginny could hardly believe the man before her knew James Potter and Sirius Black. 'He looked so much older than what they would be. In fact, Professor Snape seems to know him quite well, perhaps…'

"How old are you?"

"Ah? How old am I? What a strange question for a student to ask. Are you taking a poll?"

She could feel the slight warmth of a blush forming on her cheeks. "No. You were about to say James and Sirius weren't you? You were friends with James Potter and Sirius Black?"

He paled had her statement and she knew it was the truth. This man knew Harry's father. She wondered if Harry knew that too.

"You went to school with them, that's why Professor Snape dislikes you so much, right? He hated Harry's father, and Sirius Black."

"How do you know that?" Lupin had sat down next to her.

"The first half of our first Potion's class was spent with him ranting about the dangers of Black and why we should come get him the moment we caught whiff of that mongrel."

"Well then. So much for protecting the younger students…Severus has his own issues from his own childhood. However, I can't say he's wrong. Should any of the students come across Black, they should run to the nearest adult. He's a dangerous man."

"That you once called friend. I know what that's like. To call a dangerous man friend."

His blue eyes regarded her thoughtfully. "That is an unfortunate truth. I know some students are still having issues with the Dementors so close, how have you been faring?"

"I wish they never existed. The Dementors. They seem to follow me, like they know…like they know what happened. It's not like with the other students. I've seen them get closer to the more sensitive ones, but they _follow_ me. I can feel them, just far enough way to not do any damage, but still close enough that I can feel Tom's presence in my mind. It's not real, I know that. But it's still unnerving."

"Hmmm" He absent mindedly reached for a piece of chocolate, breaking it in two pieces he handed her one. "I quite agree." They sat in silence, each eating a piece of chocolate.

"Does Harry know?"

"Pardon?"

"Have you told Harry that you knew his father? Very few people have told him much of anything. I don't know if he even knows he's Lord of the House of Potter." His reaction was not what she expected.

He was silent for a few minutes. She felt as if she had worn out her welcome to stay in the classroom and chat, and gathered her things before he finally answered softly.

"I'm probably that last person he would want to talk to…I trusted Black just as much as James did."

She stopped at the door and responded in kind.

"Then you would be the best person for him to talk to."

It was hours after her heart to heart with Lupin and Ginny found herself happily skipping, dressed in a green tweed pea coat, a white knitted jumper and jeans; her hair bouncing in pigtails as she made her way around the castle. There must have been something extra in Lupin's chocolate because she hadn't felt this good since Egypt. The sun was starting to set over the lake when she first felt like someone else was there. Stopping, she look around her, and found a large black lump hesitatingly move by the forest.

Wand ready, she stood her ground. Her heart hoping it was not a Dementor or worse, keeping her eyes on it, she willed the creature to look at her.

She was pleasantly surprised to find it was a great big black Newfoundland dog. Friendly looking if not worse for wear.

"Hello" Gingerly she approached "My name is Ginny, are you lost?"

After sniffing her hand the dog licked it and lowered its head for her to pet. Ginny searched his mangy fur and found no collar to speak of. "Do you belong with someone here at Hogwarts?" Ginny didn't expect for the animal to shake his head no. "Aren't you a smart dog" As she let the dog lick her face "A smart dog who needs a bath and a good meal. If you come with me I'll take you to Hagrid-"

The big dog immediately barked at the suggestion, but not in a way as to show he was excited by it. Clearly it scared him, which was quite odd to her.

"Alright then, well perhaps after dinner I can bring you some food? And til then I think I knew the perfect spot for you stay, it's my own secret spot, and no other students go there and it's nice and warm." As Ginny pet the pup to reassure him, he started to lick her face, tickling her skin and causing her to laugh. "You know this is a much better Halloween for me than last year…"

The large dog and small girl would have been seen trekking around the Ravenclaw tower beyond overgrown thrush to a hidden iron gated door, had anyone been paying attention to what was going on outside their windows instead of in their rooms, but luck would have it that this afternoon was the morning of a certain pretty Ravenclaws celebration of making seeker for her team.

Having discovered the hidden alcove that was neither inside nor outside the castle a week ago, Ginny had already added her own decorations. The aged stone covered in ivy were draped with cream golden curtains she had transfigured from parchment and feathers, scattered about the cold floor of moss were pillows and blankets whose rich colors reminded her of Egypt and were large enough for her to sleep on if she stayed too late. There was an old candelabras hanging from the ceiling when she found her hiding place, the candles well used and disfigured from melting, but the wicks seemed to be endless and they cast a warm and comforting glow in the dark space.

It wasn't much, but to Ginny it was second only to home.

"Here boy, this place should keep you warm. After dinner I'll bring you some scrapes that is if this will do for you?" She had sat down on her favorite pillow of emerald green velvet and was eye level with her newest friend. A short bark and he was licking her face happily, nearly toppling her. "Alright Alright, ha-ha, I get it you like it…you're such a friendly dog, I wonder what your name is…hmm…s'not like you can just tell me is it…You're name's not Fluffy is it?" As if insulted the dog immediately lifted its paw to her face. "Oh do you want to shake? No…hmm…then why do show me your paw is it hurt?" She looked at it, inspecting it for thorns or cuts but found nothing; it didn't stop it from padding her down some more. Hopelessly confused by his actions Ginny just let him paw at her, and but couldn't help but notice his runny, snuffly nose. "I know what I'll call you!"

Excited the dog barked.

"SNUFFLES!"

Ginny knew right away that wasn't the right name for him. He had deflated instantly, his large black head settled in her lap. He seemed so depressed at such a name she couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"You don't like Snuffles?" He blew out hot air against her leg and put her paw in one of his hands. "Are you trying to shake? Hmm? Or does your name start with your Paw? Paw…Paul? No…hmm…Maybe its Foot? Football? That's a game muggles play..Paw…Foot…" He whined as if she was getting closer. "I wonder...two of my older brothers, Fred and George, their twins, they once told me a story about their heroes. They said their names were Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You wouldn't happen to be called Mister Padfoot would you?"

She was answered with a sloppy wet kiss.

"Padfoot it is then. Now I need you to get off so I can practice my charms. Oi stop – please – your breath stinks! Padfoot! Get off!" She was half serious at this point, enjoying the playfulness of the dog's demeanor. She hadn't realized how much she missed this, just playing. She hadn't played like this since before first year. She managed to transfigure a blanket into a hard rope and a small rock into a ball, deciding that perhaps today, the only defense she needed.

AN: For those of you who read the first chapter two, you should notices I made a few changes. Thank you for rereading it.

Review Response:

Taylor: Thank you. I'm glad you're reading it now ^_^


	3. November

Ginny Weasley and the Dementors of Azkaban

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

November 20th

"Ginny - where have you been? What is that on your coat?"

It was the morning of the HuffelPuff-Gryffendor match and Ginny had woken up early in order to spend time with Padfoot. In a few short weeks the loveable oaf of a dog had become her dearest companion and confidant. He encouraged her when her spell practices went sour and praised her when she finally managed to accomplish something. Most importantly he listened.

She had never been so grateful for such a gift.

She hadn't been able to truly talk about Tom before Padfoot. She was warming up to Hermione, Neville and Colin, but they were still not quite that close. Luna had always been an excellent friend and listener; Ginny had confided in her to a point, but she couldn't feel as if she could tell her just what Tom was like. How magnetic he was. Charismatic. How she was swayed so easily with a few kind words and charm. How hard it hit her to know who is truly was, how the discovery of the truth of her naivety and actions affected everyone, especially Harry, nearly killed her.

How much she had wished she'd died in the Chamber.

Luna would never understand that. For all her eccentricities, Luna had a compelling simple view of life. It was better than death. She would never forgive Ginny for giving up.

Luna wouldn't have understood that it was the simplest choice she had ever made: her life or Harry's. Tom had told her if she didn't go willing into the Chamber, he would find Harry, possess him permanently.

Harry would no long exist.

The very thought of Tom's soul replacing Harry cracked her heart. All because she was foolish enough to believe the diary was harmless, a sounding board for her childish woes. She had unleashed this monster on the school. Their time together had given him access to her memories, it had also granted her access to his own memories and thoughts. She knew just exactly what she was dealing with by the time she had thrown him away in the toilet.

The guilt punished her by itself, but if anything worse would happen to anyone else, she would gladly pay the price of her actions.

She would welcome it.

In the Chamber, when Harry came to her rescue, she was distraught in her bound sleep. She saw and heard everything through Tom, even the errors Tom was making. She knew Harry was going to give up his life for hers without a second thought. He was so ready to give himself for another, so ready to sacrifice his life for hers, it was as natural as breathing to him. As flying.

Her family was raised to protect each other and innocents. They had grown up on the tragic tales from the War, knew by heart how their own uncles had died fighting the good fight. The seven Weasley children were prepared to not let their deaths would not be in vain. Her brothers were supposed to come to her rescue not only for duty by for love. Ron for all his self absorbed chauvinistic pride and obliviousness was still her big brother; he was still responsible for her safety. He was taught that all his life, to "Protect Ginny", their parents had reminded him daily the summer before. Ron would do anything he could to rescue her, just as the twins and Percy, but Ron had helped Harry and Hermione stop Voldemort once, of all her brothers he would have been the one leading the charge. She would have mourned the loss of her brother just as much as their mother mourned the loss of hers. Losing Ron would break her heart.

But Harry was _Harry_…Losing Harry would break what was left of her soul.

Every night she could feel the Dementors circling the tower she had nightmares. She relived Tom's glee at the prospect of killing Harry despite her own sacrifice. The tended to like their tower it seemed, she was getting less sleep as the days wore on. If she didn't get a full night's rest soon she undoubtedly end up sleeping in class. Thank the gods for her secret place and her dear furry friend.

Padfoot knew when she had nightmares, like last night, and would let her cuddle up with him, dozing off as far from the Dementors she could get outside the dungeons. He acted as her protector. Last night had been especially horrid, this time Tom was Harry…he had managed the possession…it was beyond disturbing. It took all she could not to wake up her dorm mates crying as she fled to find him and Padfoot had met her halfway this morning and it wasn't long into the early hours that she dozed off against him. She woke up refreshed and feeling closer to normal, but it had caused her to be less than prompt for breakfast. She rushed inside without thinking about the evidence of her new found friend. Looking at her winter frock coat, she noticed the charcoal gray wool was covered in bits of black fur. "Oh I was outside with Fang" She lied, not wanting to risk Padfoot getting sent away, as students were only allowed cats, rats, frogs, toads and owls as pets. She trusted her Hermione but knew she was stickler for rules.

"Hmm" Hermione helped her shed the fur, something Ginny seemed to be covered in a lot lately if the gossip of 2nd year girls were anything to go by. "I really like that shade of purple on you, is this one of the dresses Bill got you from Egypt?"

"No, Charlie got this one, his Japanese co-worker Yukio's little sister likes this style of clothing and he thought I would too. I think they call it Lolita." Ginny smiled at the compliment.

"It is very lovely, and you really stand out, in a good way…" Aware of her surroundings, Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper. "You're so lucky to be … well to be blooming so early…I'm 2 years older then you and we're the same size." She looked down at her own maroon red and goldenrod yellow striped sweater. The strip was placed across the older girl's chest, accentuating her growing curves. Not that Hermione saw that.

"It's not really that great…" Ginny blushed as she started on her breakfast. "S'not like anyone notices…especially if I'm sitting next to you and you're wearing red or blue."

"The only thing people see is my bushy hair and books…"

"Not true" Gin started with an innocent smile. "Ron sees the sugar quills too."

"Stop!" Hermione blushed before giving into a sly smile as said boy walked over to sit next to her. "He may catch on…"

"Lo" Ron's half dead voice "Mmm bacon" The tall and lanky boy's clear blue eyes were nearly shut, with bits of sleep sand in the corners. His well worn scarlet jumper had seen better days, but as it was Bills first, and fit Ron still, he wore it at every one of Harry's matches, and as long as it fit he would continue the tradition. Ginny secretly suspected if Harry kept winning his matches, Ron would wear it til the day he died. He and Harry were just making their way to breakfast, which was normally for them unless Hermione managed to wake them earlier. If Ron was catching on he showed no sign of it, and Ginny suspected it would take a howler to make him realize Hermione had a crush on him.

"Quite the charmer."

"Mmpmph"

Smirking slightly, Ginny looked at Hermione pointedly, her cinnamon eyes dancing with mirth. She whispered, "Are you sure you want this one? I've got 5 more…"

After a second of contemplation, Hermione looked to Ron, and shrugged, responded. "The heart wants what the heart wants"

"You're mad" Ginny laughed and shook her head before starting in on her eggs.

"Morning Hermione, Morning Ginny. Care to let the rest of us in on the conversation?"

It was Harry, his voice scratching slightly and his bottle green eyes were bright and alert, but his face was pale white. It was adorable really; Ginny thought to herself, that no matter how many matches he's in, Harry's still nervous before he's in the air.

"I think not, we would'nt want to disturb Ron's mastication, after all."

"You are not to use that language!"

It may have been her frankness, or perhaps it was the fact that both boys tended to hear what they wanted, but Harry nearly dropped his pumpkin juice, while Ron sputtered out his eggs, but both had reddened cheeks, causing the girls to giggle. Hermione could barely contain her laughter and Ginny was holding back a smirk that would have made most of Slytherin proud. Nearby housemates paused in their eating and conversations, just waiting for the pin free grenade to explode.

"What do you mean brother dear? What was wrong with what I said?"

Harry had looked to Hermione, who was laughing as quietly as she could and took the hint that he didn't hear what he thought he did.

"You know what's wrong with it! Bloody hell Ginny - I'll tell Mum!"

At Ginny's innocent face, Ron's face was growing redder every second, she was sure steam would pour out from his ears as if he had drunk a pepper up potion.

"Tell her what exactly? That even though you do an awful lot of it-"

"Shut It!" He stood up, pointing across the table at his younger sister who just continued talking. Ron's outrage was causing other students to look their way, all wanting to know why exactly Ron's face was the same color as his jumper.

"Ron-I don't" Harry tried to save his best mate, once he reprocessed what Ginny had said.

"In front of everyone, Harry, Hermione-"

"I CERTAINLY DO NOT MASTURBATE INFRONT OF PEOPLE!"

There was dead silence in the hall. Half of the professors sat at their table gob smacked, staring at the outraged Ron Weasley.

"At every meal - chewing away at your food? Or don't you know the meaning of _mastication_. Mother will be terribly disappointed."

The laughter filled the void, starting with the Twins, and then the Slytherins, moving about from the elder students down to first years. Even Snape and McGonagall held back their laughter while Dumbledore was out right laughing. Ron's ears looked scalding to the touch and he sheepishly sat down, refusing to look up at anyone.

"Good Show Gin" Fred called down to her, just before George.

"Yes dear little sister. We've never been able to get Ron's ears that shade of red before"

"Ron's Ears? Dear brother, we've never been able to get Mum's ears that red before. You've raised the standard for Weasley Red."

"And all before breakfast, brings a tear to the eye"

"Our little sister growing up…sniff…" They faked sobbing into each other's shoulders before stealing from Ron's plate and sitting down next to Lee Jordan.

Ginny just smiled at the twins and continued eating, basking in the praise being sent her way. Hermione was still softly giggling while trying to console Ron as Harry started to eat some fruit.

"Really Ron, you listen. I know you're capable, you're able to rattle off Quidditch stats at the drop of hat."

"Well not all of us are as awake as you are Hermione 'I've read a book by dawn' Granger."

Blushing at what she took as a compliment Hermione just nodded and returned to her own plate.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes but it didn't take long for Ron to retaliate against Ginny.

"You're wearing purple."

His three companions looked up from their meals and looked to Ron, who wasn't red anymore and surprisingly calm. Eerily calm. Ginny recognized the look from when he played chess.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked tentatively. Ron was rarely this calculating outside the chessboard.

"You are wearing purple." Ron restated slowly, "Your dress is _purple,"_

"Yes Ron, my dress is purple. Very astute of you. Glad to know you aren't color blind." Ginny responded just as slow, looking her brother in the eye. She had learned early on it was best to look an adversary in the eyes, it made you equals regardless of how much taller they are over you.

"Why are you wearing_ purple_?" By this point, Harry who had differed his attention from Ron to the purple dress in question. His green eyes fixated on the bodice as his mind tried to decipher why Ron was upset that his sister was wearing purple.

'It's a perfectly nice shade of purple. Deep and rich, like the heather on the hills around the castle' He thought to himself. 'And she looks good in it, really good…her hair stands out but not like Ron's does when he wears orange….and it the dress fits her very well….' "OW! _Hermione!_" Harry started to rub his shin.

Unabashed, Hermione just glared at him. Harry had been staring a tad too long for polite company, whether Harry realized it or not. It was going to be quite amusing if he ever started to realize there were other boys doing the same as he.

"What is wrong with purple?" Ginny asked, now even more confused.

"Today's the Quidditch Match. The one against Hufflepuff. Why aren't you wearing red?"

"Ron, not that I expect you to pay attention to my wardrobe, but I rarely ever wear red. Not even at Christmas. It clashes terribly with my hair."

"She's right mate" Seamus piped up with a silly grin on his face, "She hardly ever wears red, usually if she does it's as a skirt. Like that ruffled one that hits….Dean! Why did you hit me? You know I'm right-" Dean looked intently at his friend and pointed to the Twins and Lee Jordan who were starting to glower at Seamus, evil gleams in their eyes and sickening grins on their face.

"Finnegan, Thomas…Why don't we meet after the match and you can tell us all about our sister's wardrobe." Fred commanded and the nodding faces of the other two promised the boys there would be no getting out of this short of intervention detention with Snape and the two younger boys weakly nodded in return.

Ron bullheaded through his thoughts aloud, as if he was ignoring everything around him, including Ginny's answers. He would have his own word with his roommates later as well.

"You normally wear the color of the team you support. That's standard match protocol. _EVERYONE_ knows that. _Even _muggleborn first years. Why aren't you wearing Red? Or even gold. You like gold. Don't you support Gryffindor? You own brothers are on the team, don't you support your flesh and blood? And what about _Harry_? Purple isn't even a team color! Unless you're wearing the opposite color of Yellow in support of Hufflepuff in secret. Or maybe you're wearing it because you can't decide who to root for? I mean, how hard is it to decide between your team, your family and Hufflepuff?" Ron asked incredulously "It isn't as if you. No. You don't have a crush on _Cedric_ do you? I thought you liked _Harry_."

Harry always known Ginny had a crush on _him,_ looked down, embarrassed by Ron's lack of tact. He didn't have a right to say who Ginny liked. He knew this. But for some reason he couldn't name, the thought of her not liking him anymore, or worse the thought of her affection being so freely given, upset him. In his attempt to look away from the confrontation brought on by his internal feelings he glanced at Hermione and her face chilled him. Her blue eyes hardening with Ron's words, just as Ginny's was lighting with fire.

"Oh yes that's it" Ginny sparked, her voice was in a furious whisper as her eyes burned into her brothers. "Never mind the fact that your logic on why I wore this color is irrevocably obscure; you think that I can't decide which team to root for today because I must have a crush on both seekers? Do you think me so fickle? Harry has saved my life, which I'll admit is more than I deserved." Her tongue was swift as the swish of a wand and barely Harry heard her confession. If he wasn't worried about redirecting her fiery gaze at himself he would have spoken up in her defense. He knew Ron was being ridiculous. "And Cedric. I have to have a crush on him to support him? I cannot possible think of him as a family friend. It's not like I haven't known Cedric since I was born? That he played in the paddock with Charlie more so then the twins did. It can't be he was one of the only people outside my family who have actually spoken to me this year or after the ordeal of last year. That he visited me in the Hospital Wing every day I was in there, even when I was just waiting on the others to wake up. Oh no, I can't want to support him because he's my friend, it has to be because I have a crush!" It was noticeably warmer at their table, and the candle flames had started to rise as Ginny stood angrily. "By Merlin, you are thick. If you must know, dear brother, I wore this dress because our older brother Charlie, who you may remember was Captain and Seeker on _our_ house's team, and who is celebrating his birthday all alone in Romania today, gave me this dress, and yes it happens to be purple but again, if you'll recall, purple is Charlie's favorite color. Next time I'll remember to not wear any clothes to the next Quidditch Match, so as not too upset you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go before I hex you into your OWLS and risk unwanted detention!"

It was decided by all who watched Ginny Weasley storm out of the Great Hall that had she been wearing her school robes they would have glided through the air, as if she was flying, just as Snape's did.

Thankfully for Ron Weasley everyone was too busy watching his younger sister leave, having listened to her heated monologue, and didn't see both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter swat him on the head, causing him to drop his pumpkin juice on his pants.

Unfortunately for Ron Weasley, Ginny's friend Colin Creevy, happened to have his camera with him and as he was sitting as close to Ginny and his hero Harry, as he could and had turned his head just in time to catch it on film, just as Ron was trying to cover himself.

"Bloody hell! What was that fo'?" Ron exclaimed while he rubbed his head. "She's the one making scene!"

"That was for how you treated your sister! I cannot believe you would do that do her! Why just because she caught you unaware with a better vocabulary! It was a joke Ronald! One that you have proven to be far above your understanding."

"Yeah Ron you're lucky Ginny didn't slug you…or hex you. Besides purple looks good on her."

For a second Ron looked oddly at his friend, his best mate, but didn't stay quiet long. "Wot? She _should _be wearing Gryff colors"

Her face pinked as Hermione's bright brown eyes darkened to black.

She stood, her arms forcibly at her sides. "_Ronald Bilius" _The lanky boy visibly winced as his dreaded middle name wasn't quite whispered to everyone at Hogwarts. "_Do not dare assume that you have any right over what she wears. You are not her owner." _Witnesses would swear her breathe came out in puffs, as if she were outside in the cold. "Harry good luck today. _Ron don't you dare sit near me unless you want to wind up a substitute bludger."_

Following Ginny's footsteps Hermione Jane Granger left the Great Hall with Ronald Bilius Weasley gob smacked and looking hopelessly stupid and left open as fodder for the snakes.

"Got Granger out of the Great Hall and the fair Lady Red is planning on going woad sans bleu to the next match, it should be fetching on her. Brava Weasel Brava!"

Draco Malfoy stood behind them with Blaise Zambini, each with their own wicked smile that made Ron and Harry sick to their stomachs. Ron stood before he and Harry fully understood what was said to them, all he heard was his sister was going starkers to the next match and his arm pulled back for the punch -

"Mr. Weasley! I do hope you aren't planning on any action that will bar you from watching today's Game." The distinct Scottish brogue oftheir head of house stood expectantly where Ginny and Hermione were previously sitting for breakfast.

"N-No Ma'am" Harry answered. "Ron and I were just about to go check on Hermione and Ginny, make sure they aren't really going to kill him." By this time Draco and Blaise were cackling as they walked away. "Aren't we Ron?"

"We were? Yeah Yeah we were" Ron confirmed as he looked longingly at his food.

"Glad to hear it. Now go!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Yes M'm"

They finally found the girls in corridor by the one-eyed witch only to stare at in horror as they were surrounded by Draco, Blaise and their fellow Slytherin third years. And they were laughing. Well Ginny was laughing. Hermione was more reserved and keeping close to her friend. The strangest part was the Slytherin weren't being cruel to her. They were being pleasant.

Harry barely heard Ron's strangled objection when all of the boys bowed and kissed Ginny's hand. He barely registered Oliver pulling him away as the Twins restrained their youngest brother, muttering about how regardless the snakes were acting Ginny still wasn't old enough for courtship and he needed to be free to threaten any of her suitors away from the watchful eyes and ears of the teachers, especially Snape. He snapped out of his daze when Oliver started his speech and once it was over Harry scanned the crowds for his friends.

He was relieved to find them all in the Gryffindor area, away from the Slytherins, even if Ron was a few rows behind the girls.

By the time of the Quidditch match both Ginny and Hermione were still fuming, having fueled their fires after breakfast on all the wrong Ron had done to them over the years, and their bond of friendship grew just that much stronger. But it wasn't enough for them to truly enjoy the match. They knew he was a few rows back sitting with Seamus and Dean, and it just wasn't far enough away. Hermione was muttering Arthimacy homework to keep herself from cursing her crush but Ginny was lucky to be fixated on the game.

An autumn storm was growing stronger and the match was growing longer as neither Harry nor Cedric were able to catch sight of the snitch.

"Hermione" Ginny trembled. "Hermione do you feel that?"

Before the bushy haired brunette could answer Ginny's body froze with the sound Tom's whispers in the back of her mind. "No not now. Go away! Just go away!"

The sky darkened to night as the seekers disappeared into the ghastly forming clouds.

The only light to be scene was the budding glow of a wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Author's Note:

Yes I'm still re-editing this story. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I expected to be done with January by January, but as my faithful readers know I am horrible at keeping to schedules. I'm going to push because I've reread some of my other stories and they need reworked as well as finished. My New Year's Resolution is to finish what I've started. Cheers.

Review Responses for Reedited chapters:

Tayler – You must be a new reader….just wait for December, you will be happy. Thank you!

Comet Jim – over 2400 words and its short? Ha! I don't do short. Thanks though! Be patient with me please, it's going to happen I swear I will finish in timely matter. I need to finish something, been working on a kitchen remodel since June…don't ask….


	4. December

December 18th

"Power is not alluring to pure minds." The dark tone of Snape's voice washed over her as she left Potions class. The often misunderstood and disliked professor had a soft spot for her that she was sure had little to do with her future status in wizarding society and more to do with her natural talent at potions making, or at least she hoped that was the case. It made up for the stress she endured in the years spent cooking with her mother.

Snape was, as usually, accurate in his advice. There were many qualities of Power. It can inspire respect, reverence as much as envy and fear. Above all else it raised you above everyone else.

This was the price of power.

You became a lonely target, isolated from the masses, most either feeling too afraid or in awe to truly being a friend but highly attracted to those who craved power for the sake of it.

The masses either condemned you or worshiped you.

The attracted tried to manipulate you to their whim. Even the death eaters believed they were manipulating Tom, doing his bidding to get what they wanted.

If she hadn't already experienced this after the Chamber of Secrets incident, then she may have been more upset by the reactions of her fellow students. When she walked the halls she could feel the weight of the skittish glances, jealous glares, and awe; first years both stalked and scattered when they saw her approaching.

Even her own family had mixed feelings about her ability.

Ron was amazed that she could perform the charm, though when he asked why she learned it she knows her response "To keep Tom away" fills him with guilt and worry. He still can't seem to speak to her, and it's all too much like their first week at home for her liking.

The twins wouldn't stop praising her and at the same time giving her sly winks in regard to the exact form of her Patronous. "Just who inspired that glorious phoenix sister dear?"

The most unpredictable was Percy, who as Head Boy had to publicly admonish her for putting herself at risk "The learning of such a complicated charm should only be done in the safety of a classroom, with a learned professor who may assist you should something go wrong" but when he found her drawing, alone, in the common room late night the night before the train left for Christmas holidays, he complemented her on her tenacity, ambition, and a forlornly asked why she didn't come to him for help.

She hadn't realized, just how much guilt he felt for ignoring her the last year, for not noticing something was wrong, and for not cementing the knowledge that he would do anything to help her if she were in trouble.

The dull look in his blue eyes behind those horn rimmed glasses, the same blue eyes of their Father, and brothers Ron and Bill, was too much for her, and she broke down her resolve of not telling her family just how lasting the last year was on her. She quietly explained that Tom had known the charm, and therefore she knew it. She just had to find her own happy memory to perfect it for herself.

At this revelation his head rose and he barely whispered "Just how much – how old was he?"

Barely a second of silence passed between them and she met his concerned gaze.

"Sixth year."

The implication of it was clear. Percy now knew just how traumatizing Tom had been. The mind of a sixteen year old male being forced on an eleven year old girl was concern enough. The twisted mind of a sixteen year old sociopath was devastating.

"Oh."

As much as he wanted to admire her for keeping that fact a tight lipped secret since June, for trying to protect her family from feeling even worse over situation, he knew she was doing too much damage to herself.

"Yeah."

"Ginny, I think you should talk to someone. It can't be healthy to keep this all to yourself. Is that what the Headmaster needed to speak to you about?"

"Percy…you don't need to worry. I am already going talking to someone."

"Who? Madame Pomfrey?"

"No…"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley if you do not tell me this instant will be forced to take you straight to the headmaster and use my place as your eldest brother in attendance to force him to tell me. I won't take any more chances with you."

She looked at her normally controlled brother, the fierce determination in his eyes blazed with the fire in front of them. He wasn't bluffing. He'd probably petrify her if it came to that.

"The headmaster is has already decided I must attend weekly sessions with Professor Snape."

Percy's bright red face quickly turned to a startled mixture of white and green.

"What?" He cleared his throat. "Why…oh the war. Yes. Snape would be good for you then.  
He must have gone through a lot during his time in the first war. Even now it seems he plays both sides."

"I suppose. McGonagall doesn't approve, and should things get too personal I am to come to her straight away. Especially since I probably won't be one of her second year students come January."

"You aren't being expelled for the Patronous are you? That would be insane! You were only protecting yourself!"

"I'm not being expelled! Calm down or you'll wake up Ron even."

"Then you need to be clear plan and honest and tell me just why you probably won't be a second year in January?"

"Because I'll be a third year."

_**flashback**_

The school wasn't as chaotic as she had feared, everyone was stunned in silence, Ron being the only "Bloody hell" she heard until Dumbledore's voice echoed her way, instructing her to come to his office immediately.

Thank Merlin for Fred! He was nice enough to fly over and give her a lift to the field. It would have been absolutely wretched to have to walk down through the stands with everybody staring at her. It was only half as bad to feel everyone's eyes on them and to be honest; standing alone in the Headmaster's office surrounded by all the professors wasn't much better.

Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk whilst Professors Snape and McGonagall stood on each side, quietly advising him on her and her skills. Flitwick and Sprout would nod and relay their own similar opinions when her class work was brought up.

The sorting hat was the one to surprise them all when it spoke up on its own.

"Mmm yee—eee-ss, I knew you would cause quite the stir at this school Gine-e-evra We-ea-asley. You should have let me put you in Slytherin. So ambitious and clever are you. When will children learn to let me do my job instead of you listening to their _friends_ about which house is best for them…."

Blushing, Ginny silently pleaded for the sorting hat to be quiet, but it would do no good, the damage was done. The office had gone quiet, Snape and most definitely heard that she was meant to be in his house, and so had the now pale McGonagall.

"Headmaster" Snape began, his deep voice coaxing a velvet cover, a clear indication he was going to ask for something. "As head of Slytherin house, and Miss Weasley's Professor, I propose it's in her best interest to not only move her up year or two ahead, but resort her into her proper house, where I promise you I will personally oversee her ascendant to be a most marvelous witch."

"Severus, do you presume to say that I cannot do the same for a student already in the care of my house?" McGonagall's responded tightly, her brogue thickening with her indignation of his implications. "Albus, please, allow the child to stay in Gryffindor where she belongs, clearly the sorting hat wouldn't allow a child to dictate its own house unless the hat believed he belonged there, as Helga Hufflepuff designed it to do! And despite Severus's ambitions, I believe that Ginny would do best in her own year, with her friends. Why shorten the childhood of another witch because of You-Know-Who?"

Overwhelmed by the outbursts of both professors Ginny looked to the others for support, unfortunate for her, Professors Sprout and Flitwick were murmuring about how no one seems to care who's in their house, it was always about lions and snakes; and the other Professors, whom she be barely knew as she was a second year, seemed to be doing their best to appraise her, as they had not had the chance to teach her.

"Excuse me, I know you may not want to listen to me Severus, and Minerva you won't like to hear this, but I have to say as a teacher, Miss Weasley is flying through my curriculum, and despite her enjoyment of the subject, she has become bored in my class, and therefore I agree she should be moved ahead, one year." Remus Lupin, her new favorite professor suggested as to mediate. His warm intellectual tone held the smile on his face. "However, I personally do not believe that my opinion matters anymore than any of the other professor's in this matter, I believe that the decision on what year and what house she should be in should be up to Miss Weasley."

"Excellent idea Remus, you are correct." The headmaster turned his kind and old eyes from Lupin to her. "You are a 12 year old witch, Miss Weasley. In less than a year you will be entering wizarding society as an eligible witch, one capable of making life altering decisions. While much can happen in such a short span of time, I am in agreement with Professor Lupin; you know what is best for you. You have many options before you: you may if you wish, transfer to Slytherin House, as the Sorting Hat has illuminated to us all that you would do well in that house and its head, Professor Snape is more than willing to allow the transfer, however Professor McGonagall, your current head of house wishes for you to stay a Gryffindor, a choice you are more than welcome to choose. You also may be moved ahead to a more advance year, I am in agreement again with Professor Lupin that Third year would be the best year for you. As you confessed earlier, you have all of Tom Riddle's knowledge from when he was a school boy, depending on the courses you wish to pursue, I believe you are at the equivalent of the current Third year, and you may join them. I must emphasis, it is however, your decision my dear, and you do not need to make it at this moment. I advise you to think it over the next month, and speak with your family, that is if you are going home for Christmas?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Very well, Hogwarts, of course, won't be the same without, however I do believe your mother's cooking will be more delicious than any feast we have to offer. Now, I'm sure your friends are waiting, worried for you, you may go my dear. I will expect to hear your answer when you arrive back from holidays, so we may make the appropriate arrangements."

"Yes sir, Headmaster. Thank you."

"Good. Now I must strongly suggest that regardless of what you choose to do regarding your education that you should speak with Professor Snape weekly. It was an error not to have you do so last year, I misjudged your experience with the diary and its effects on you."

"Albus! Wouldn't Madame Pomfrey be better suited for such a task?"

"Minerva, while I understand your concerns, Severus would be best to help her deal with being so close to something so evil."

Ginny watched her head of house breath in deeply and glare at the beloved headmaster. She had never heard of Professor McGonagall going against Dumbledore. It was enough to shake her opinion of Professor Snape but she found herself numbly nodding her head in agreement as she slowly backed to the door only to find herself looking into the solemn and sincere face of kneeling Professor Snape.

"Ginevra, I swear on my House I would never harm you. The Headmaster is right, as capable as you are; you cannot be successfully repairing your mind fully. The dementors' effect on you is evidence enough. Given your display at the pitch I'm quite certain will become an overnight sensation, one to rival Mr. Potter himself and you must never forget power is not alluring to pure minds."

"Yes Professor."

"Find an open time in your schedule by your next Potions class, I will make it fit into my own. Good Night Ginevra."

"Good Night,"

As she slowly walked out of the office she couldn't help but over hear the Headmaster inquire the Sorting Hat just how many students have decided their own placing based on the input of friends.

**_end flashback**_

"He wants to bump me up a year." _'And offered to move me to a different house.'_ I haven't told anyone yet, except Luna, because well she's _Luna_, but he said that in the decades since Tom's sixth year and the current curriculum it wouldn't be wise to put me at O.W.L level, but he's afraid I've become bored in my current classes. The other professor's agreed." _'Agreed, suggested, demanded…'_

"Ginny – that's - that's exceptional news! I've never – _never_ heard of a student advancing to the next year. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I haven't decided to do it yet." _'And I don't want you all to know I could have been a Slytherin… You were all so proud I was a fellow lion.'_

"Merlin's beard! Why not? What's stopping you?"

She looked her elder brother in the eyes, bright brown against brighter blue, willing him to understand. There were just so many reasons not to do this.

"Oh – Ginny – don't –"Percy wrapped her in a hug and mentally composed himself. _'At least he got one of them.'_ "I'm quite sure you would be accepted by all the third years, even him. I dare say Hermione would be overjoyed. And you already get along with Neville don't you? Besides, where's the girl that shouted at the top of her lungs – no one was getting in the way of her dreams – no man – no one period."

She stuck her tongue out. "Holding the ideals of an innocent 9 year old against me? For shame. You're right though, and really, if it weren't for Luna and Colin I would dire of utter boredom!"

"Then it's settled, if you want, I think I can get our head of house to let you floo Mum and Da'…"

"No thank you, I'll tell them at Christmas, along with the rest of you brutes."

"Good idea. And if Ron reacts badly, I'll find a way to give him detention."

"Why thank you ever so much Sir Percival."

"My pleasure Princess Ginevra."

She swat him on the arm and wished him a good night before settling back to her sketch book, finishing the drawing Percy had interrupted her completion of, when she was startled by the most unexpected of people.

"Ginevra?"

"Harry!" She gasped as she looked up to see his floating head. "What in Math's name are you doing? Is that an invisibility cloak? So that's how you got out to Hogsmeade today!"

"Err – wait – how did you know I snuck out to Hogsmeade?" He said with a slight smile on his face and took off the rest of the cloak.

In the dim light she slyly smirked at him, "You just told me…."

"Hey!"

"And Draco was regaling me in an account of invisible ghosts outside an old haunted house, seeing your cloak I put two and two together."

"Oh" Harry had moved to sit next to her on the overstuffed red sofa. "I should probably be more careful shouldn't I? What about this Ginevra? Is that what Ginny is short for?"

"Yes it is. But before you start calling me that ask Ron why the twins turned his stuffed bear into a spider all those years ago."

Harry swallowed his fear in a smile and squirmed before nodding his head in hastened agreement.

"Ginny is fine. Really. Wonderful name. Ginny. "

"Good. Why, exactly, were you eavesdropping on Percy and I anyway Potter? "

He had the decency to blush, she could tell because he looked down, an endearing humble habit of a hero. "I didn't mean to, I was coming back from asking Lupin about the charm you did at the match, the Patronous. I asked him if he could teach me, he said we'd start after the holidays."

"That's good. I know you don't like them anymore than I do."

"Yeah hate them about as much as my relatives. Any hints about the charm for your fellow third year?"

"Oh you heard that did you."

His green eyes lit up and she could scarcely breathe. Harry Potter would be the death of her if he continued to look at her like that.

"Yes I did. I think it's brilliant, I mean, not the why, but that fact; I mean" He was stumbling and she could tell, but she couldn't tell why. "Voldemort,"_ 'Ah that was why. Ron gets upset still when he says it, he probably thinks I do too.'_ "destroyed a lot of lives, and for you to be able to take what he did, to take from him, and improve your own, well that's nearly poetic."

"Thank you Harry, and as for the charm, well you have to focus on your happiest thought."

"Hmm. Thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome." She yawned, feeling the length of the day on her suddenly. She had spent much of it in a snowball fight with Neville, Luna and Colin, and the rest romping in the outskirts of the forest with Padfoot before setting him up for 2 weeks of being alone. She was worried he'd all his food at once, but thankfully the house elves in the Kitchens didn't know, or didn't care about the rules on pets, and agreed to bring him food every day until the students returned. Looking down at her sketch she sighed heavily. "I'll just have to put you away for now; perhaps I can finish you on the train." She whispered.

"Finish what? Homework?"

"No, it's a drawing of my," she paused herself and looked him in the eye; "well I suppose I can tell you, I do have blackmail over you now. It's a drawing of my dog. I found him in the forest, he's a stray, and his name is Padfoot." She held the pad out to him, and Harry lit his wand to see it properly. She had used pencil to draw and shade the image of a large black dog chasing pixies at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He could see every detail of the bark in the trees and the fur on the dog seemed almost touchable.

"This is really good Ginny."

"Thanks Harry, I'm hoping Mum approves of him so I can bring him home for the summer."

"I somehow doubt your Mum would deny any of us strays, but she's bound to feed him loads so by next year he'll be a rolly polly puppy."

She laughed at the thought of Padfoot too large to move. "I don't think he'd appreciate that. For a dog he's awfully conceded."

"Maybe he's not a dog, maybe he's a seventh year who cheated on his girlfriend" Harry joked before yawning. "I'm headed up, see you at breakfast. Good night Ginny."

"Good night Harry. I'm heading up as well." She was smiling sleepily on the outside but the thought that Padfoot wasn't really a dog had woken her up mentally_. 'It will have to wait til we get back, the train leaves too early in the morning; I barely have enough time for breakfast. I'll ask Da about a charm to tell if an animal really is an animal or maybe it's in an old book in the attic…' _were her last thoughts as she forced herself asleep in the second year dorms for the last time.

Author's Note: Sorry this a few days late, I was exhausted from work this week, too many hours in too little days. I will hopefully have January up within a week or so, maybe even February, fingers crossed. Happy New Year!

Review Responses:

Moneystrine and BekaRoo: Thank you kindly.


	5. January

January 13h

"You know mistletoe's magic wears off after the start of the New Year." Ginny's skeptically addressed the smirking boy as he held the door to Third Year Arthimacy open for her.

"Leave her be, Zambini" Daphne demanded of her housemate. "Come here Ginny, sit between Granger and I, we'll protect you from the boys."

"Ah sad truth, my dear Lady," Blaise replied, defeated, as he put the holly back into this pocket and moved aside. Rolling her eyes, she moved past him to sit with Hermione and Daphne. She was never more thankfully for only three girls to have taken this class at this time. If Blaise had tried that in any other class, or gods above, the Great Hall, she would have been victim to hundreds of death glares sent her way.

Immediately after Dumbledore announced her advancement into the Third year, she became aware that she had mistaken Ron as the one to react poorly; he was overjoyed in comparison to the girls of Hogwarts. Most of them anyway, and not out of envy for being one of the rare students to advance prior to Third year; Ginny soon found out that her advancement from Second to Third year included an honorary advancement in age. Her potential he suitors of Hogwarts were quick to react to her as a 13 year old, despite her protests that she was in fact still legally only 12 years old, and therefore not legally allowed to be pursued by said suitors. Their constant ignorance of such facts led to two outcomes:

Ginny was now an object of ire for most witches, even those younger than 13 who were jealous she was using the apparent loophole.

Ron was being much too overprotective (embarrassingly so) of her, especially when he realized just who was quite seriously interested in marrying his baby sister.

It took most of her will power to remind herself the best parts of being advanced a year:

Being in the same classes with Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry.

Being allowed to go to Hogsmeade, just as soon as her father convinced her mum to sign the slip.

Slightly more challenging homework.

More free time to do said work, or in her case, practice her spells.

The look on the elder Gryffindors faces when they found out she was Snape's favorite student.

And finally:

Spending more time with Harry. Having more to talk about with Harry. Getting to secretly look at Harry. Catching Harry sneaking peeks at her. Catching Harry blushing when he thinks someone's caught him looking at her. Catching Harry rouse with _some new emotion_ in his eyes when he catches others, namely Draco, openly looking at her. Catching Hermione pulling both Harry and Ron away when others flirt with her.

The last reason was thrilling; it made it difficult not to let herself succumb to the dream of Harry returning her feelings. She didn't want to be blushing, shy Ginny ever again.

"Why thank you ever so Daphne." Ginny smiled as she sat between her two friends. That was another plus about being a third year. The Third years of Slytherin House unanimously decided to use Ginny as a bridge between the purebloods and the muggleborns, especially Hermione. She had an inkling it was Draco's doing, in effort to prove that for her sake, he could and would grow as a person. She didn't care if it actually worked on all them. "How was your weekend?"

"Dreadful. The boys were training for the match, and the girls were training for the ball. Remind me again why you aren't going to the Imbolc celebration at the ministry? I personally think it would be the perfect holiday for you to make your entrance into society."

"I agree with Daphne, my Lady, and I for one would do anything to be your first dance partner on the day of initiations…" Draco announces grinning. "After all -Thig an nathair as an toll Là donn Brìde,Ged robh trì troighean dhen t-sneachd Air leac an làir." ("The serpent will come from the hole On the brown Day of Bride, Though there should be three feet of snow On the flat surface of the ground.")

"Wonderful Gaelic, Malfoy, but I want to walk into my class hearing my students discussing the wonders of Arthimacy, not wooing twelve year old girls."

Sheepishly Draco sat straight and poised as the perfect student. "Yes Professor."

"Good. Now class, as of last week…"

Ginny tried to pay attention in her new classes, and it was fairly difficult to discreetly daydream when Hermione sat next to her, but as much as Arthimacy may have advanced since Tom took it, the beginners level was the same. She dutifully copied down notes and wore a mask of interest as she mentally went over a situation that was more important to her.

Padfoot.

She spent most of her holiday evading her mother's worried looks by scouring her uncles' books in the attic; she almost gave up before she stumbled upon the potion in one of their old DADA textbooks. It had only taken three days to brew, but the time needed to procure ingredients and wait, all while pretending to be ignorant of the possibility that Padfoot was just a dog, weighed heavily on that short time and all she could think of today was that the potion used for revealing an Animangus's true form would be finished. She had done everything as secretly as she could, not daring to give the dog any indication that she suspected him of being a wizard. The potion was sitting safely in her truck, thankfully having a floral fragrance with all the lavender required, none of her dorm mates suspected her, not even Hermione. Ginny surmised the older girl's elation of having a friend as a roommate clouded her keen observation skills…either that or she was too swamped with work with all her extra courses. Regardless she was thankful of her good fortune, if she had made the same mistake twice, this time she would handle it.

As the New Year began, Ginny's fears of Padfoot being a wizard only increased, and as she tried to logically explain just who he could truly be, a cursed 7th year was the least likely outcome. As far as she knew the only publically unaccounted for wizard in Britain (who wasn't a dark lord) escaped Azkaban a few months ago.

Sirius Black.

"My Lady, since you deny me the pleasure of escorting you to the Imbolc festivities, perhaps you would allow me to walk you to your next class?"

Ginny blinked her chocolate eyes and focused on the Slytherin before her. Draco was by far the most persistent of her suitors, and the most aggressive. He had discreetly cast a sticking charm on Blaise's seat, causing his friend to frustratingly beg Daphne for help. Ginny bit back her smile, it was just the tiniest bit flattering to have the two boys attention, even if she doubted the intent of such attention.

"I am sorry Draco, I have a free period next, and then Transfiguration with my fellow third year lions. I don't think that would be wise." she replied diplomatically.

"Ah yes, your brother, the Weasel," Draco smirked as she glared instinctively at the name, "I wouldn't want to reenact the scene from the beginning of term."

Ginny blushed slightly when Draco brought up that day. Her holiday at home with family wasn't exactly what she expected as it turned she was the only one to go. Percy opted to stay because he was Head Boy, and felt his place was helping the younger students who were stuck at school over the holidays. The twins always used those weeks to do the bulk of their scheming and plotting. Ron wanted to be a big boy and stay at school with his friends. At least Bill and Charlie had made a special trip, via a donated international portkey (she suspected it was sent by either the Malfoys or Zambinis, both of the families used them frequently).

After a heated fireplace call, Ron thought it best to greet her at the carriages…or at least Hermione convinced him, and Harry helped drag him along… which was very sweet of him (them) until Ron saw who shared her carriage.

The Slytherin Third years.

All of them.

And they had her trapped, or so Ron thought, pulling her hair and poking her.

The reality was that Pansy and Millicent were braiding her long locks, while Daphne changed the colors of their nails. The boys sat on the opposite side, joking and flirting with the girls whilst discussing Quidditch. The boys were insufferable once they realized she knew her Quidditch.

Sadly, Ron disputed the reality with his own, and promptly made an ass out of himself by successfully hexing them all, including her, and landing himself a week's worth of detention with Snape, who was gracious enough to immediately relieve Ron's victims before billowing away in his robes.

"No you wouldn't want to fall victim twice in one month now would you." She let her smile free and flounced past him with a wink. "Tata for now Draco."

It took all her control not to run to her dorm and retrieve the potion. She barely remembered dropping off her books and grabbing her coat before flying down the girls' staircase and out of the tower, her hand wrapped tightly around the freshly brewed potion as she made her way to Padfoot. Her Padfoot. Her sweet Padfoot who was waiting for her like any good dog would for his owner. Her darling Padfoot who listened to her woes and offered empathy without anything in return. Her playful Padfoot who would do all he could to cheer her up. She looked into his dark grey eyes and realized even if he wasn't human, he wasn't a normal dog.

"Impedimenta!"

May he forgive her if she were wrong. He fought her jinx, his eyes wide with fear, looking at her every bit the betrayed friend that he was as she poured the sweet potion down his tongue.

She stood in front of him, wand ready, waiting for the potion to work or her jinx to wear off, whichever happened first, she would not leave him unguarded, either she was right and he was dangerous or she was wrong and owed him an apology.

The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing until she heard herself gasp.

"Sirius Black."

Authors Notes: I really hate to leave it off there, especially for my faithful followers (I love the new language on , it's as if I lead a sect of a religion) but I tried continuing and it wasn't flowing properly. February is just around the corner! And hopefully I'll update again before the end of the world.

Review Responses:

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and sent pms. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone anymore than by taking so long!


End file.
